


Never Enough

by Imyercupcake



Series: Harlow and Cullen [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunken sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Headcanon, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sexually frustrated Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED NOTE: This is so old you guys, so I apologize in advance if it sucks lol. It's was pre beta and my entry back into fandom writing. </p><p>This involves Cullen having some vivid reoccurring sex dreams about the inquisitor due to his lyrium withdrawal. He tries to see if she will actually help him relieve some of this built up lustiness. Mind the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in over 10 years...I used to write as a teen, but life happened. With that being said of course my mind is filled with trash and I decided to apply that to my inquisitor and Mr Rutherford. Unlike my story, please be gentle with me, if you hate it I'm sorry but this is meant to be a very sexually charged piece.

"Please Cullen" 

 

Cullen's body shoots up from under the covers as he awakens in a flustered state. He had the dream again. He looks down at his erection straining his pajama pants and sighs heavily, taking a drink of some Vint-9 Harlow had gifted him from her travels as he tries to ignore his issue. 

He lies back down and starts to think about this reoccurring dream. Ever since he had decided to give up taking lyrium, his thoughts have turned to lusty dreams about the Inquisitor. _His Inquisitor_ and her long, wavy black hair, nice round tits, perfect pink nipples, her small waist that flared out to her lush hips and deliciously round ass. They were in the early stages of seeing each other and even though they have had a few moments of passion together, the thought of Harlow on her knees, lust-filled deep magenta eyes locked onto his while taking his cock in her mouth....just makes him want to march right over to her bedroom, wake her up and fuck her face senseless. 

Groaning, he unties the laces of his bottoms and slides his hand down, wrapping his sword-calloused fingers around his erection and starts to rub himself slowly. He imagines Harlow's extremely soft fingers stroking his cock as he moves his hand up to rub his thumb over the slickness that has gathered over the head of his swollen cock. Cullen leans his head back further into his pillow and moans a little louder as he strokes himself a bit quicker, thinking about his sex dream again. 

 

_Grabbing a fistful of her hair he guides her take him to the hilt and holds her there. He can feel her throat contract around him as she closes her eyes and moans. He growls his command: 'Look at me, Harlow,' and she obeys._

His strokes are quickening now, desperate for a release. A release he knows will not satisfy his desires. Just a fleeting distraction. 

_"Cum down my throat Cullen...I want to taste all of it."_

He's right on the brink. He pumps his hard cock even faster as he pictures his lover taking all of him in her hot, wet little mouth. 

"Fuck!" he growls, releasing all over his hands and stomach. 

"It's not enough," he mutters...it's never enough in the current state he is in.

Cullen cleans himself off, takes a swig of booze and finally drifts off to sleep. 

***

Morning comes too soon. 

 

Harlow stares at the ceiling in bed and groans in annoyance as she kicks off the covers. "Another maker damned meeting at the crack of dawn." 

She hasn't been sleeping too well since getting back from Denerim and being away from Cullen wasn't helping either. They haven't spoken to each other in days. 

 _He's avoiding me,_ she thinks. _Why?_  

 

Making her way to the war room deep in thought, she didn't even notice Cullen as equally lost in his thoughts, headed in her direction. She slams right into his chest and yelps. 

 

"Andraste's tits, Harlow I'm sorry!" 

 

"I...was actually looking for you before we went into the war room for this unnecessary meeting." 

 

Trying to gauge his reaction she pouts. "I haven't seen you in daaayyyysss, I thought you forgot about me." 

 

"W-What? NO!” He realizes he's yelling _._ "No Harlow...I...was just trying to spare you my troubles." 

 

He stares at the floor trying to hide the lusty thoughts bubbling back up. "You have enough and I don't want to add to it."

 

Giving a sympathetic look, she reaches out and touches the side of his face. He briefly closes his eyes and leans into her hand.

"Cullen, I know what lyrium does to the mind and body when you stop taking it." She gets on her tip toes since he's almost a foot taller than her and puts her mouth to his ear. “Please don’t shut me out…I will do anything to help you deal with your side effects. Anything," she whispers. 

She drops back down to her normal height, magenta eyes searching his for an indication of his appreciation for her words. Before she could speak again, his mouth was on hers. 

He can’t hold back, and not caring who was around, Cullen grabs a handful of her dark locks and tilts her head to deepen the kiss. She moans her approval into his mouth and grants his tongue access. He slides his other hand down to her ass, squeezing a cheek. But the kiss was short-lived, interrupted by the loud sound of someone clearing their throat. 

 

A voice from inside the doorway greets them.

“If you both are very much done...we can commence with our meeting," Josephine announces. She looking down at her notes and back at them while tapping her foot impatiently. 

"We'll be right in, Josie," Harlow says as she rolls her eyes. 

 

"Can I see you tonight? I want to make it up to you for being distant,” Cullen says as he tucks a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. 

 

"I like the sound of that!” Harlow says excitedly. “Varric is having a gathering for the release of his new book, _The Adventures of Handers_ , so it will be a fun time. The alcohol will definitely be flowing.”

 

"Adventures of....what? You know what, never mind, that's an explanation for another time," he laughs. "What matters is I'll have you all to myself after that," Cullen says in a lower tone. 

 

Harlow feels a sensation pooling deep inside her. She's been wanting him to fuck her so hard that she won’t be able to walk the next day. 

She nods in agreement. "I am all yours, ser,” she replies, innocently.  

***

 

After the meeting they go about the day, exchanging seductive looks at one another. He's been hard all day thinking about her words. 

 _“I am all yours, ser.”_ The words float around in his head. Yes, she was. 

Cullen makes his way to the Inquisitor's room, knocking. He hears some shuffling around and she finally greets him, stunned by the vision before him. 

She was wearing a dark, burgundy, thin strap dress with a deep V neck. The weather was very hot already, and he felt his temperature rising the more he ogled her. His eyes followed the V down all the way to the swell of her very endowed breasts. 

 

"Like what you see, Commander?" Harlow purred. 

 

He nodded, scratching the back of his head and warned, "If we don't leave now, I may just take you right here." 

She considered it, but decided to follow through with the plan. They made their way to the tavern, everyone else already there and already three sheets to the wind. Some hooting and whistles were aimed their way as they greeted everyone, making their way to a semi-secluded booth right before Krem's usual spot. Cullen grabbed them drinks sat in the darker part of the booth. 

 

Even with all of the loudness of the bar crowd around them, Cullen's focus was on Harlow. He wanted her so badly at that moment and the alcohol was slowly chipping away at his barrier, helping him loosen up a bit. 

 

"Something on your mind?" Harlow smirked, noticing him staring at the swell of her breasts. 

 

"If you knew what I was thinking, you would probably leave," he said in a half-serious, half-embarrassed voice. 

 

"Try me," she encouraged, placing a hand on his thigh. Dangerously close to his very confined erection. 

He smirked and moved her hand, placing it on top of his rock hard bulge. 

 

" _This_...is what you do to me, Harlow." He started to squeeze her hand over his and a small moan escaped her throat. She was getting wet...so wet and all she wanted was him to have his rough little way with her. 

 

"You are just so fucking irresistible," he growled, taking his hand off of hers and putting it to her chin, tipping her face up and kissing her. She snaked her fingers in his hair and tugged gently as he starts to roughly kiss her. Cullen moved his other hand, pulling the hem of her dress up slightly to gain access to her smooth olive thighs. As he moves his hands closer to her sex, she opens her legs more to reveal how soaked she really is. 

 _Thank the maker for this dim lighting,_ he thought to himself as he made his way to her hairless mound. 

Both of their breaths hitched slightly as he slid a finger against her super slick slit. 

 

"No panties? You're a very naughty Inquisitor," he whispers in her ear. 

 

"Only for you, my comm---mmmm," she fails to finish her sentence as he slides a finger in her quim. No one around them seems to notice the activity they are engaging in as he adds another finger and starts to pump her slowly. Everyone except Iron Bull - that bastard notices everything. He swallows her moans with his mouth as he kisses her urgently.  

Cullen curls his thick fingers and presses against that sensitive spot. 

 

"I'm going to make you cum by my hand and I'm taking you back to your bed and _fucking_ you until you forget where you are,” he growls into her ear. 

Harlow is oh, so close. Her face is buried into the side of Cullen's neck, breathing and moaning his name as she rocks her hips into his hand. 

 

"That's it, come for me...soak my hand, Harlow...I want to lick your juices off my fingers when you're done." 

 

"I'm-I'm going to--!" That's all she needed to hear to push her over the edge as she moaned way too loud, but it was muffled by Sera's drunken singing. He slowly kept pumping her while she came down and her breathing regulated. Cullen kept his promise and took his fingers out of her now drenched cunt and licked then clean. 

 

"Maker, I love the way you taste," Cullen remarked. "But I might go mad if we don't go back to your room." 

 

 _I don't think I can get any fucking harder,_ he thinks.

 

Neither of them remembers exiting Herald’s Rest or the drunken journey to her quarters. But they made it, and as soon as he shut her door he pressed Harlow against a free wall, gripping her long black hair and ground his hips into her. His eyes bore into hers. "I've been having dreams about this almost every night. I-I need you, Harlow..." He drifts off. 

 

"Tell me what you need," she says against his lips. 

 

"Do you still want to do this? I'm afraid the state I'm in...I won't be gentle," he warns, grinding his hips with more force into her, making her shiver with want. 

She uses her innocent voice again. "Maker, YES Cullen, I want you to _fuck me hard_ and fill me...please." She knows how it affects him. 

His head is swimming now. All of the dirty thoughts he had locked away, all his desires are now forefront. 

 

"As my lady commands." Cullen lifts her up by her ass and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed. 

When they reach the edge of her bed, she drops her legs back on the floor and drops to her knees. With her slender, deft fingers, she frees his large, thick cock, grabs hold of it and kisses the swollen, glistening head. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes full of desire and starts quickly undoing his pants. 

 

"Did your dream involve this?" she asks in a low, sultry voice. Harlow doesn't wait for an answer and takes as much as him as she can in her mouth. 

 

"Uhhhhh, fuck Harlow," he moans as his hands shoot down to grab her long black hair for control. She has a steady rhythm now of flicking her wrist over the slickness as she moves her head up and down. 

 

"Yes, just like that, do you think you can take it all?" he says almost breathless. She moans her response on his hardness and he pushes himself down her throat to the hilt and holds her there. 

 

"Look at me, Harlow." 

 

Her eyes fills with tears in the corners and she gags trying to accommodate his length. He yanks her head back and she gasps for air as he slams her mouth back onto his cock, fucking her face. Her throat is hot, wet and tight and he can't help but think of how her pussy will feel when he's buried inside. 

He notices Harlow’s moans are getting louder, and he sees that she is playing with herself, circling her clit with two fingers. And with that sight, he pulls his cock out of her mouth, pushes her on the bed and jumps on top of her. 

 

"Did you think you were going to come without me inside of you?" he growls in her ear. 

 

"Definitely not, I want that privilege to be yours," she purrs in response. 

He grabs his cock with one hand and rubs up and down her slickened heat, slapping the head onto her clit repeatedly. 

 

"Cullen yes!!!” Harlow cried out. “You don't even know how fucking good that feels," she says, trying to thrust up for more friction. 

The scarred corner of his mouth pulls up in an amused grin. "So eager," Cullen says against her throat as he bites and sucks. She can do nothing else but moan. 

 

“Yes, I'm so eager for you, let out your frustrations on me and pound me hard." 

Cullen can’t wait anymore, he needs to be inside her right now. He aligns himself with her entrance as she wraps her legs around his waist and slowly pushes inside. She all but screams as he slowly stretches and fills her tight little cunt. 

 

"Maker’s fuck Cullen!" she screams. "More, please mmmm yess!!!" 

He struggles to form words. "You feel like absolute bliss, Harlow. So…unbelievably…tight. Uhh, _fuck._ " He picks up the pace and starts to roll his hips into her, thrusting harder and harder trying to get deeper. Harlow’s moans are so loud that he's sure the night guardsmen outside can hear her. But he doesn't care, encouraging her to be louder. 

 

"Yes love, let everyone hear what you sound like when I fuck you savagely." 

Harlow digs her nails into his upper back as her plump breasts bounce, tight little pink nipples rubbing against his broad, muscular chest and it makes her spine tingle. She's getting close again. Cullen feels her tighten and briefly pulls out, to her protests. 

 

“Get on your hands and knees like a good girl," he demands. She immediately complies, putting her face down to the pillows and presenting her round ass and glistening pussy to him. Cullen rumbles from his chest, grabbing both hips and thrusts so hard into her he pushes her forward, almost losing her balance.

 

"FUCK!" they yell in unison. 

 

Harlow grabs the headboard for leverage as he mercilessly pounds into her. One hand leaves her hip and goes to her front to circle her clit furiously. Harlow can't form any coherent sentences into starts begging him for more. 

 

"Please Cullen, yes, more." She is loving every second as he slams into her repeatedly. The other hand leaves her hip and grabs a fist full of hair to expose her neck while he leans over top of her, flush with her back. She can hear him grunt her name and his breathing starts to quicken. 

 

"Do you want me to fill you with my seed Harlow? Would that please you?" He's gritting his teeth, holding back the urge to release just for a few more moments to hear her beg for it. 

 

"Fuck yes Cullen, please I crave it. I'm…I'm going to come again, come with me.....please!" 

Harlow choked out a strangled moan and came with such force that she gushed over his cock. The sensation was so strong that he roared as his orgasm, continuing to fuck her from behind until he was completely emptied inside of her. After both orgasms had been sated, they stayed like that for a moment. He removed himself from inside her and pulled her down with him to nuzzle her neck. She ran her hands through his curly locks. 

 

"That...was absolutely incredible," she murmured.

 

He nodded in agreement. “Thank you for that, I really needed it…but I hope I didn't hurt you," he replied, concern in his voice. 

She looked down at him laying against her breast and he lifted his head to meet her gaze. 

 

“You were perfect. I want to help with your lyrium withdrawal, Cullen. Through the good and the bad, I’ll be there for you,” she said lovingly. “But if fucking me senseless is part of helping, I would gladly oblige. Any time. Anyplace. Any position.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Truly hope you enjoyed what's in my smutty mind and I have so much more I want to release :) Kudos & Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me here! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes)
> 
> Also here's some snaps of Harlow if you're curious!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://sotocakes.tumblr.com/post/129910431946/more-screenshots-of-my-inquisitor-harlow-trevelyan>  
> 


End file.
